Tuer n'est pas joué
by little akary
Summary: Un problème se pose à Envy qui ne peut mettre son plan à éxecution, plus par cause de dégout que de réel problème technique. Alors il trouve la pièce manquante au puzzle, un petit nouveau du nom d'Eward Elric
1. un travail

Bon bon que dire de plus ah oui c'est ma première fic sur FMA et en plus il n'y aura pas d'alchemie, non franchement là je sais pas trop ce qui m'est passé par la tete. A part le fait que je voulais un Edvy il n'y avait pas grand chose. Enfin bref, l'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif, vous l'aurez comprit, donc Ed peut cotoyer sans mal les homoculus mouahahaha... Et puis le métier de tueur à gage est quelque chose qui m'inspire donc j'ai continué dans cette voie. D'ailleurs l'idée m'ait venue presque tout de suite...

Ok ok j'arrete de blablater et je vous laisse lire.

* * *

Envy regarda une dernière fois la mallette devant lui avant de lancer un regard à l'homme qui était derrière. Un sourire de psychopathe étira ses lèvres avant de lui faire savoir :

« Il y a vraiment tout là-dedans ?

-Tu peux vérifié mais je tiens toujours mes promesses.

-Je te crois.

-Ne reste donc plus qu'un seul échange et tout sera fini.

-En effet… Alors je viendrais avec un cadeau pour toi.

-Bien, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'Envy, l'homme qui s'en tient toujours à un donnant donnant, pourrais m'offrir, sourit l'autre pas confiant pour un sou.

-C'est mieux d'avoir la surprise non ?

-Qui sait. »

Le brun prit la poignée de la mallette avec un autre de ses sourires puis fit demi-tour vers la sortie. Il fit un dernier signe de main avant de disparaitre de la vision de l'autre homme. Il s'engagea dans une voiture puis celle-ci démarra pour le ramener chez lui.

Bien qu'il aurait souhaité rester dans le silence, la jeune femme au volant, une sulfureuse brune, demanda :

« Alors ça c'est bien passé ?

-Il me répugne.

-Mis-à-part ça.

-C'est bien tout le problème. J'ai pas pu du tout faire ce que je voulais il me dégoute trop. Je vais avoir besoin de toi sur ce coup là Lust.

-Dis-moi ? Je peux quand même t'aider.

-Sinon tu ferais quoi dans cette voiture, je te rappelle brune sans cervelle.

-Je te rappelle que je suis encore ton patron alors ne me cherche pas trop Envy.

-T'as engagé des nouveau récemment.

-Tu refile le travail à un nouveau toi maintenant.

-Réponds juste à ma question.

-Oui trois. Je te rappelle juste que ton commanditaire ne payera pas plus simplement parce que tu rajoutes quelqu'un à l'opération.

-C'est bon je suis au courant mais lui je pourrais jamais le faire, c'est tout simplement impossible.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité. Tu n'es pas tout blanc non plus.

-Moi je tue, je fais pas de trafic de fille ou de mec. J'ai quand même ce savoir-vivre. Tout ceux qui on atterri dans mon pieu ils l'ont voulu.

-Oui oui je sais généralement c'est comme ça que tu opères. Et là tu compte sur un nouveau pour faire ça ?

-T'en connais qui voudrais toi ? Et puis dans tous les visages de l'agence personne n'est à son gout. J'y ai déjà pensé, rassure-toi je connais un peu mon travail quand même.

-Qui te dit que parmi les trois, il y en aura un qui conviendra ?

-Je verrai bien, maintenant conduit, signala-t-il en passant à l'avant u véhicule, et si tu te fais du souci pour l'argent il reste celui que l'autre me file pensant que je lui donne des infos.

-En effet. Tu ne comptais pas en faire un bénéfice personnel ?

-J'verrai. »

Le reste du voyage se fini dans un silence de plomb. Ce qui fit plaisir à Lust qui pour une fois voyant le brun concentré sur sa mission. D'habitude il était plutôt volatile, ne faisant pas vraiment attention, se laissant porter par son feeling, étant toujours sur de s'en sortir. Tandis que pour une fois, il ne pouvait exécuté le plan prévu initialement dans sa tête. Il était donc obligatoire maintenant pour le jeune homme de se retrancher sur autre chose. Ou du moins quelqu'un d'autre.

La voiture s'arrêta peu de temps après, devant une immense maison de style ancien. La sulfureuse brune passa en première et entraina l'autre dans son bureau. Alors que celle-ci s'installait confortablement dans son fauteuil, le brun se contenta de se poster devant son bureau avec une pose d'attente. Elle réfréna un sourire moqueur, qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Bon file-moi les papiers des nouveaux, je suis là pour ça à la base.

-Ah bon, ce n'est pas pour mes beaux yeux. Je pensais.

-Lust, soupira-t-il.

-Tiens les voilà. »

Avec un petit rire elle laissa tomber trois pochettes devant le brun. Ce dernier les prit et s'installa dans un des deux fauteuils devant la maitresse de maison. D'un œil distrait il regarda les deux premières, puis quand il daigna ouvrir la troisième, Lust jeta un œil vers lui. Avec un sourire elle remarqua que directement le jeune homme était déjà plus intéressé. D'ailleurs celui-ci s'exclama directement :

« C'est lui qu'il me faut, il fit signe de se lever mais elle le fit rasseoir.

-Es-tu sûr que c'est vrai celui qu'il te faut ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il…

-C'est bon Lust, je connais ses gouts et lui c'est tout à fait son style et je…

-Bien je te crois, soupira-t-elle. Essaye juste de le préparer comme il faut. Ne te contente pas de lui dire, je t'expliquerai plus tard pour l'instant suis-moi. Tu as une semaine à peu près avant le dernier échange. JE veux que tu le formes pendant ce temps là.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça je vais…

-Je t'interdis de le plaquer contre un mur ou sur ton lit. C'est bien comprit, insista-t-elle remarquant qu'il se mordillait la lèvre indécis.

-Comme tu veux. Tant qu'il se montre pas trop entreprenant, s'il cherche je ne répond de rien.

-Envy, menaça la brune.

-Je vais le voir. »

Il s'échappa de la pièce, sans avoir assuré à sa supérieure qu'il ne ferait. En même temps il n'en était pas sur lui-même alors le promettre… Non il tenait toujours ses promesses, c'est pour ça qu'il en faisait peu. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il tenait à s'éclipser avant que Lust ne lui tire cette promesse sans son véritable accord.

Envy se retrouvait devant la chambre dans laquelle était sa nouvelle recrue, du moins d'après le dossier. Bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment dans ses habitudes il se décida à frapper à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit peu après sur une personne plus petite que prévu initialement. Le brun baisse donc les yeux pour apercevoir la frimousse que caché les mèches dorées.

« Edward Elric ?

-C'est moi oui.

-Je suis…

-Envy, c'est ça ?

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Lust-san nous a présenté tout le monde et a dit que lorsqu'il serait rentré elle nous présenterait à Envy. Je suppose donc que c'est toi.

-Pas bête le petit.

-Qui est-ce que tu traites de ver de terre qu'on pourrait lui marcher dessus ?

-J'ai pas exactement dit ça, et à la base c'était un compliment alors tu pourrais dire merci microbe. »

Le dit microbe vit alors rouge et tenta de refermer la porte au nez de ce visiteur peu diplomate et qui commençait déjà à l'énerver. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'une résistance c'était faite et que du même mouvement Envy c'était faufilé dans sa chambre. Le brun venait même de s'asseoir sur le lit et posait maintenant un regard insistant sur lui. Gêné Edward eut quelques rougeurs, ce qui ne fit que dessiner un sourire de psychopathe à son visiteur. Reprenant son courage à deux il fini par demander :

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suppose que c'est pas pour le loisir de m'observer que tu ais venu.

-J'avoue que là, ça pourrait devenir une activité intéressante si tu mettais un peu du tient aussi.

-Que… Quoi ?

-Quoi ? Tu peux retirer ton manteau, il fait un peu chaud pour en porter un tu sais. Et les gants c'est pas super sexy faut avouer. Je préfère le contact avec la peau personnellement.

-A quoi tu joues ? Si c'est juste pour ça tu peux partir, je…

-Relax. J'ai une autre raison pour ma venue. J'te propose de faire équipe.

-Vraiment ? demanda le blond pas très sûr de ce que pouvait inventer l'autre.

-Si j'te le dit. J'ai regarder ton profil, expliqua-t-il en montrant le dossier, t'as les qualifications et le physique pour.

-Comment ça le physique ?

-Quoi tu pensais pas que je te prenais juste pour tes aptitudes. Sinon j'aurais pris quelqu'un de plus expérimenté. En fait t'es tout à fait le style de la cible.

-Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

-Je sens que je vais avoir pas mal de chose à t'expliquer. Bon on a la semaine ça devrait le faire.

-Quoi mais je…

-Quoi t'veux travailler avec moi ? Pourtant ça te donnerait un coup de pouce pour être reconnu dans le milieu.

-C'est pas que je veux pas.

-A la bonne heure, sourit sadiquement le brun et se relevant du lit pour s'approcher du blondinet. J'sens qu'on va faire du bon travail tous les deux.

-Si tu le dis.

-Bien sûr que je le dis. »

Il lui lança un sourire torve alors qu'il se rapprochait encore un peu plus jusqu'à être quasiment collé au plus petit. Ce dernier retint son souffle peu habitué à ce genre de situation. Après tout même s'il venait de s'engager dans une agence de tueur à gage, même s'il était considéré comme un génie par ses professeurs à la fac, même s'il avait une connaissance plus que poussée de tous les arts de combat, il n'en restait pas moins un adulte de 21 ans tout juste sortit de l'adolescence. Envy sourit en remarquant cela plus se décala avant de saisir la main du blondinet :

« Suis-moi, j'ai des choses à te montrer.

-Attends Envy je… euh…

-J't'ai déjà dit de te relaxer, j'vais pas te sauter dessus. Même si c'est pas l'envie qui me manque, se rajouta-t-il intérieurement. Mais peut-être que voir le dossier t'intéresse moins que ce à quoi tu étais en train de penser.

-Allons-y, répondit-il simplement déconfit en tentant de faire lâcher prise sur sa main.

-Bien j'ai une semaine pour te former. Ca va être marrant. »

La seule chose qui vint en tête du blondinet était : « Ca va être marrant pour toi ou pour moi ? » Mais il n'osa pas le dire et se laissa docilement entrainer vers ce qui semblait être la chambre du plus vieux.

* * *

Bon les premières impressions? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? A continuer ou a abandonner?


	2. au service

Deuxième chapitre un peu plus long, un rapprochement flagrant des persos et une histoire qui touche à sa fin. Le prochain chapitre sera normalement le dernier. Mais je vous laisse d'abord profiter de celui-ci.

Calispo68: Merci j'espère être à la hauteur de tes espérances.

Alice-chan: Bien voilà la suite, l'idée du tueur à gage m'est tout de suite venu quand je me suis demander quel travail pourrait bien faire Envy

* * *

« Envy où est-ce que tu m'emmènes là ? »

La question mêlait l'appréhension e la curiosité. Le brun se tourna tout sourire vers son passager qui ne pu rien faire d'autre que tourner la tête vers la route devant eux. Il avait trop bien comprit ce que son coéquipier pouvait faire s'il s'aventurait à le défier ouvertement. Ce dernier content de cette réaction lui répondit finalement :

« J't'emmène là où tout va se passer.

-Là où on va rencontrer la cible, c'est ça ?

-Yep.

-Et tu vas te décider à m'expliquer ce qu'il va falloir faire ?

-Un peu de patience Edo, si on dit tout trop vite le jeu n'est plus aussi marrant.

-Je trouve déjà que ce n'est pas marrant et encore moins un jeu, rétorqua Edward.

-Quoi tu t'amuses pas avec moi ?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir… »

Le blond revit l'entrée fracassante du brun la veille dans sa chambre. L'heure qu'ils avaient ensuite passé ensemble, dans la chambre d'Envy, où il n'avait fait que répondre à un questionnaire plus ou moins adapter à la situation de la part du plus vieux. Il avait à peine eut cinq minutes avec le dossier avant d'être renvoyé dans sa chambre sous le prétexte d'être trop sexy lorsqu'il était concentré. Et pour finir le réveille en fanfare du matin pour une surprise que lui réservait Envy, qui n'était autre que la visite du lieu du prochain échange. Tout cela revenait à dire que…

« … Non je ne m'amuse pas avec toi, j'aime même l'impression d'être le jouet qu'on torture, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Bah va falloir t'y habituer, t'as encore au moins une semaine à tenir.

-Pourquoi au moins ? Personnellement tu ne me donnes pas envi de retravailler avec toi.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ce que tu veux ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je crois, mais c'est bel et bien ce qu'il va se passer, je te l'assure.

-On verra.

-C'est tout vu… »

Mais Envy lâcha un petit rire qui empêcha le blond de continuer sa phrase, sachant de toute façon qu'il n'aurait certainement pas le dernier mot. Du coup le reste du voyage se fit dans un simili silence, si on oubli la chanteuse qui braillait à la radio, qu'est-ce que ça peut être irritant ce genre de chose franchement.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la sortie de la ville et le novice vit avec appréhension le dernier bâtiment quitter son champ de vision. Il se demandait bien où pouvait bien vouloir aller Envy puisque la voiture ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter. D'ailleurs elle ne le fit pas avant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, qui parurent bien plus longue pour le blond. Le conducteur finit tout de même par ralentir et la voiture s'arrêta au bord de la route. Il sortit ensuite du véhicule faisant signe au passager de le suivre. Un hangar se dessina alors entre les fourrais et le blond ne pu empêcher un sourcil de se lever. C'est bien dedans qu'ils entrèrent. Edward vi qu'il était composé de deux pièces. L'une était pour le moment fermée et l'autre, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, avait pour siimple décoration une table en son milieu.

« Alors tout se passera ici, soupira le blond.

-Ouaip.

-A quoi sert l'autre pièce ?

-C'est la tienne pour ton travail.

-Pour mon travail ? Tu veux dire que…

-Il y a un lit, une chaise, une lumière tamisée et une armoire avec plein de truc amusant dedans.

-Quoi mais je…

-Quoi tu veux pas aller la voir ?

-Je m'en passerais je crois avoir déjà eut assez de détail.

-Bon bah je te ramène alors.

-Tu as intérêt, sinon je ne suis plus tes manigances. »

Le brun sourit et lui fit signe d'avancer pour sortir. Ils rejoignirent vite, du moins pressé par Edward, la voiture. Une fois quelques petits kilomètres derrière eux il demanda :

« Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de caméra, ou quoi que ce soit, tu m'expliques ?

-C'est qu't'en as là dedans, désigna-t-il le front du blond.

-C'était visible que tu ne me parlais pas comme dans la voiture. De plus on était sur un lieu peu anodin où il y aura prochainement une rencontre elle aussi peu anodine. Il serait donc étrange qu'il ne soit pas surveillé… Quoi ? finit-il par demander remarquant qu'Envu le fixait au lieu de regarder la route.

-C'est vraiment le premier travail que tu fais ?

-Pourquoi je mentirais ? Pour le plaisir d'être appeler le bleu ?

-…

-Maintenant je veux savoir !

-Quoi ?

-C'est quoi cette pièce ? A quoi tu vas me faire jouer ?

-Tient t'as pas deviné, monsieur le génie ?

-C'est que je…

-Tu sais la meilleur façon d'être seul avec sa cible c'est de l'entraîner dans un pieu. En plus il est plus relax qu'autre part. Donc en gros ce que je veux, c'est qu'tu dandines un peu tes fesses, tu l'emmènes de l'autre côté et tu fais ton affaire.

-Mais j'ai jamais fait ça ! s'exclama Edward se sentant rougir directement après.

-Qui a dit que tu devais aller jusque là ? T'peux le tuer juste après avoir passé la porte aussi, mais c'est plus simple s'il est en pleine action c'est tout.

-C'est que je… tu… tu comptes me faire passer pour un…

-Pour un coup facile ouais, t'as tout pigé.

-Mais t'es malade, s'écria le blond plus que rouge. C'est pas comme j'avais été engagé pour ça. A ton avis pourquoi je suis encore célibataire ? Je ne sais ni draguer, ni me mettre en valeur et encore moins jouer celui en manque.

-Quoi t'es encore célibataire ? s'étonna Envy d'un ton enjoué.

-Surtout que de toute évidence sur ce plan t'es plus doué que moi, alors pourquoi tu l'fais pas toi ?

-J'peux pas jouer à _a avec lui, il me défoute trop. C'est pour ça que j'évoulais pas qu'tu lises son dossier en entier.-

Oh…

-Alors maintenant pour l'avoir, t'vas remuer un peu du cul et me défoncer ce gard, compris !

-Au risque de me répéter je n'ai jamais fait ça.

-C'est simple pourtant, tu l'étouffes avec un oreiller, ou tu lui tords la nuque en…

-Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

Envy qui venait de garer la voiture se tourna lentement vers lui. Il sembla le jauger un instant puis sa main vint se perdre dans les mèches blondes. C'est alors qu'il ramena le crâne du nouveau vers lui pour lui rouler le patin du siècle. Pour ensuite lui expliquer :

« T'inquiètes je suis aussi sur le coup. »

Avant de sortir laissant Edward encore légèrement, pour ne pas dire complètement, sous le choc. Le brun s'engagea ensuite dans la bâtisse qui leurs servit de résidence, réveillant pour le coup le traînard. Celui-ci en rogne contre son sempai le suivi jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'expliquer mais il n'avait pas pris en compte l'option : »Envy n'en avait pas fini avec lui ». C'est comme ça que, pour la deuxième qu'il rentrait dans cette chambre, il se retrouva sur le lit, un beau brun assit sur son bas-ventre.

« Qu'est-ce…

-J'ai deux, trois truc à te dire Edo alors tu vas sachement m'écouter n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-Premièrement t'es loin de laisser tout le monde indiférent comme tu le penses. Tu sais pas draguer ? Comme si t'en avait besoin pour avoir qui tu veux à tes pieds. Suffit de demander. Le rouge et l'air coincé te vont très bien au teint je te rassure. Si tu l'as pas remarqué, certainement parce qu'à ce moment là tes yeux étaient fixés sur moi, mais y'en a pas mal qui se sont retournés à ton passage à la cantine. Tu sais pas faire celui en manque de rapport corporel et bien je vais te donner des raisons d'en avoir. Ainsi qu'un peu d'expérience en la matière ce sera pas du luxe.

-Ne t'avise même pas de… »

Sa phrase fut coupé lorsqu'Envy décida qu'il était temps de passer au choses sérieuses et s'empara des lèvres de son « prisonnier ».

Eward regard encore étonné le propriétaire de la chambre. Comme s'il ne croyait pas que ce qu'il venait de se passer était vrai. En fait il ne voulait pas le croire. Pourtant le corps qui le tenait contre lui prouvait tout le contraire. Quand il osa une nouvelle fois lever la tête vers son partenaire, toujours le même visage souriant et vainqueur l'attendait. Il sentit du coup son visage s'empourprer tandis qu'il tentait de sortir du lit. Ce qu'il fini par réussir, il arriva même jusqu'à la porte quand la voix cassé du brun l'arrêta :

« Allez quoi, je suis sûr que t'as aimé, Edo.

-Mais pour qui tu me prends. Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu peux le faire sans sentiment que moi aussi. Tu viens de me voler ma première fois. J'attendais pas forcément le grand amour, je suis pas non plus stupide mais j'aurait tout de même espéré le faire avec quelqu'un qui aurait des sentiments pour moi. Et au final je me suis retrouvé avec quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à cirer et un homme de surcroit. Donc non je n'ai pas aimé et si tu veux que je te déteste plus encore continu comme ça tu es très bien parti.

-C'est bon t'as fini ?

-Oui, souffla-t-il alors qu'Envy se levait toujours en tenue d'Adam.

-Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai pas de sentiments ?

-Je ne suis qu'un jouet que tu veux manipuler.

-Et alors, je les aime moi mes jouets et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils me lassent ou que je doive en finir. Dans ton cas il n'y a encore ni l'un ni l'autre.

-A quand ce bon jour arrivera ?

-Hum… Je dirais quand tu ne seras plus toi.

-Quand je serais… Alors vas-y, je te laisse tout ça puisque que tu as l'air de le vouloir. Fais ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à cirer. Ton plan je le ferai sans aucune hésitation y a pas de problème.

-Ah, bien tenter Edo mais ça prend pas, tes véritable émotions ressortent trop. Maintenant retourne dans ta chambre. On a encore une longue semaine devant nous. Faut que tu sois bien près le jour j.

-Et si j'ai pas envie ?

-Maintenant que Lust t'a mis en équipe avec moi, t'as plus trop le choix.

-Et si je lui dis ce que tu viens de me faire ?

-Bah… Elle a l'habitude, ça changera rien, mentit-il dans une grimace.

-Tu ne sembles pas aussi sûr de toi. Cette option serait-elle une menace pour toi ?

-Crois-tu que ce soit bon pour toi de me menacer ?

-Je pourrais finir cette mission sans que tu me fasses d'autres coups tordus.

-Moi j'appelle ça un cadeau.

-Tu viens de me violer !

-Tu m'as plutôt bien répondu pour un violé, remarqua Envy plaquant Edward contre la porte, ose dire que ce n'est pas vrai et je me fais un plaisir de te prouver mes dires.

-Lâche-moi !

-Quand tu auras avoué que ça t'a plu.

-Tu crois que je vais… commença le blond avant de s'étrangler sentant une jambe s'incruster entre les siennes.

-Oh que oui j'y crois. Parce que je le sais.

-De toute façon ça change quoi, je suis qu'un jouet, non ? Tu veux juste savoir pour gonfler un peu plus ton égo.

-Cesse de réfléchir et contente-toi de répondre.

-Oui ! Ca te va maintenant lâche-moi ! »

Le brun relâcha sa prise avec un petit soupire et laissa partir le blondinet. Il en venait à penser qu'il serait plus dur de se séparer de ce jouet là. Il avait tout d'abord accroché au physique engageant. Puis il avait carrément pris goût au caractère plus qu'explosif du jeune homme. Pour enfin apprendre que ces qualités ne s'arrêtaient pas à ce qu'il avait marqué sur son C.V. Quoiqu'en même temps il n'avait pas encore eu le loisir de les expérimentés. D'ailleurs Envy était plus que ravi d'être son premier. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir ce qu'allait donner la fin de la semaine.

* * *

Bon bon bon alors une avancé, maintenant à voir si tout va tenir le coup. ^^ A la prochaine


End file.
